Elden Bastian Gunwig
Elden Bastain Gunwing is an Auric user who fights battles when he needs to, but tries not to use violence as the answer. His powers are used for the daily use, more than fighting. Background Elden is a male human street rat from the streets of Junith City. He has been on the streets since his father passed away 7 years ago. His father told him he was born on Caelus, and that his father had moved them to Utopia for work. He doesn’t remember the move, but his father says he wouldn’t stop babbling during the trip. The had a quaint house in the city, nothing big, but it wasn’t tiny either. After work for as long as he could remember, his father would come home and for an hour, would teach him how to defend himself using auras. His father knew he was small for his age, and that he’d probably remain that small. He doesn’t remember his mother a whole lot. She worked too, and she wasn’t home often. It wasn’t until after both his parents had died that he discovered his mother had died due to some disease. The name was hard to pronounce, so he could never remember it. His dad died 7 years ago, due to a construction accident. He didn’t want to see the body, so he just wept and mourned. The city came to gather him, at the ripe old age of 10 to take him to an orphanage, but he was out of the house before they could find him. He had been on the street ever since. He tried not to associate with anyone, mostly keeping to himself. He had snuck back into his old house a few times, to gather what was left of his family’s things. All he had left was a black baseball cap, an adjustable bo staff and a locket. Abilities * Transmutation: Takes what he can from his surroundings and uses them to change to what he needs at the time. Uses papers as his ammo for rags, gauze, rope, etc * Evocation: Creates things for stuff he needs in the now. Grenades? Crumple balls of paper and transmute/evocate it into one. Baseball bat? Create one or transmute his bo staff. His possibilities are only ended by his thoughts of panic. * Healing: Ever since he realized what he may be doing with the group he's with, he's taken up learning how to heal, even just a little bit. Recent Events Met a man named Cassius, who made him apologize to some old pastry guy, and paid the guy back for what he stole. Ended up meeting some people at a cafe, who let him join their crew and adventure around. Found some other old guys cryptic mansion, and almost died due to gang activity. Got rounded up by The Initiative due to a favor being owed to Keith, the captain of the crew. The place they went to was then attacked by the same gang that arrived at the old guy's cryptic mansion. Defend the Initiative there, then decided to head to Beetise. In Beetise, the group he joined met Hyori in a bar, they talked, then KC decided to join them. He told the group where the two people they were looking for, Jax and Jackal, were, and left. They then set off to meet another group of people looking for the same two people. A fight broke out at the Monastary, and one of the people he met, Vun, died. Elden is broken up about it. They are now deciding what to do next. On Utopia, Elden ended up meeting Taeyang, Daesung, and Hyori, who are all family. Together with a few others, they found and killed? Ke. KC then came up in the mix, and made Dae and Elden steal a shield, that made KC invulnerable.(Toby and Frank took care of that). Elden and Dae then sat around until the decided to bomb the Deep Blue Science Initiative, where a horseman for the Agma was being built. It was destroyed. Or was it? Category:Characters